The present invention is directed to a burner apparatus and more specifically, to a new and novel burner apparatus that can be used on a gas or electric range to prepare food.
Various heating methods have been used for preparing food and we call attention to those gas and electric ranges that have a plurality of openings in their cook top where they have a gas or electric heating element positioned to heat the contents of a cooking vessel. These openings leave the range or stove interior and their elements at risk. When a spill occurs on such a gas or electric range the liquid or food of the spill can fall into the opening, onto the heating elements and also enter the range or stove interior. On a gas range the spill can extinguish the flame and clog the gas jets. On an electric range the spill can cause damage to the wiring and electrical contacts. Cleaning the elements and the interior of either range is difficult.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a new and novel burner apparatus that can be used with a gas or electric cooking range; that is relatively easy to clean and maintain; that can provide a heating surface that can accommodate various sizes of cooking vessels; that permits the cooking of certain foods without the use of cooking vessels, that is securely positioned on the range surface, to seal and protect the range interior and its elements from spills.